Modern aircraft include actuation systems. Such systems may include, among other things, components that are pivotally supported relative to portions of the airplane that are subject to adjustment by an operator or pilot. For instance, trimmable horizontal stabilizer actuators commonly consists of a primary ball nut assembly having a ball nut housing and a rotatable ballscrew extending axially through the housing. Rotation of the ballscrew is commonly accomplished by a motor and gearing.
Present technology does not allow for visual inspection or non-invasive detection of fail-safe features of fail-safe ballscrews having inner rods housed within the ballscrew, without actuator or component disassembly. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an assembly the permits improved detection of structural separation of a ballscrew inner rod.